The Only One
by DreamsDon'tDie184
Summary: Amu has a bad home life and has always been non-sociable and she has decided to try and change, will Kukai be the key? AmuxKukai!
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams: Hiya, I'm back! I finally decided that i would do another Shugo Chara FanFiction bu this time one with KukaixAmu! Hope ya enjoy!**

**Kukai: This will add to the not very long list of Kukamu FanFics! Do your best!**

**Amu: Dreams does not own Shugo Chara but she does own this story!**

**Amu's POV**

I Was always the kind of shy and not talkitive person in my school, I used to have a maximum of 15 words i could say a day. I did this to myself because i was afraid of messing up, of being a failure at everything. This started from an incident in Kindergarden when I spoke up in one of my classes and said the wrong answer to a math problem and the whole class laughed. A pretty lame excuse, but it still didn't stop me, I still was never open with anyone. Me not being open wasn't from that day in Kindergarden but my crappy home life. My parents faught all the time, and my father was an acholic and my mom, a drug addict. Sometimes I would catch my dad with weed too but not as much as my mother. Me and my sister Ami didn't have a room and would have to sleep on the couch because my mom and dad both had seperate rooms, not leaving room for us in our stupid 2 bedroom apartment.

On days when the fights got worse I would huddle in any corner i could find plug my ears and hum the tune of a lluaby my grandmother use to sing to me when she was still alive. Yes, all of this USED to be me. Then I met him.

.:~:.

Now I'm going into to my 2nd year of highschool, and me and my family decided that we should move to Japan seeing how it was cheaper there. I was now 16 and i decided to change. I couldn't be invisible anymore. I wouldn't let my parents stand in the way of my happiness! My sister and I still didn't have our won bedroom in Japan ethier, but we where just lucky they still fed us. In the new house I wasn't allowed in their rooms but they left frequently going to clubs.

I found a secret spot in my dads bedroom. It was a secret room in his closet. I had opened it and Ami accidently pushed me when she was walking and tripped over an old beer bottle on the floor. I fell face forward into a some-what compaced space, with a blue and purple shaggy rug laying flat on the floor in the shape of an oval. The walls where a yellow-ish tan color that was faded. Some of the wooden planks underneth where i had fallen where sticking u threatening to cut a sharp wound in me. From that day forward I would go there when I was frightened and sometimes even slept there, with my baby sister. My parents paid practically no attention to us. They didn't even notice when we where gone. Making it clear that we where both just mistakes in their eyes. That's why this year in school I promised myself to try and that I wouldn't be an out-cast anymore. I was gonna be me no excuses no hiding. Nothing.

-**Dreams: Hope you like the first chapter it seems pretty good to me! **

**Amu: Yup it is i'm sure they're gonna love it!**

**Dreams: Thanks Amu! Well I will post the next chapter later tonight of tomorrow! R&R plx! Okay well ta ta for now! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dreams: Hey I'm back with another chapter! Also I'm really sorry about the short chapter last time! Anyways lets get back to the story shall we?**

**Amu's POV**

The same night we had moved into our new house in Japan,my sister and I decided to go have a look around the neighborhood. My parents always wanted the worse for us. They felt they needed to make us miserable for some crazy reason. I have heard some of my family members whisper about something happening causing them to be this way, but the thought rarely crossed my mind that my sister and I where the reason our parents turned out like this!

That night we waited untli both our parents left to go to the club. Then we left. It was 11:00PM and we where convinced no one was gonna be out.

Ami loved water, she had learned to swim at a very young age. Now she was 9 and she was a pretty fast swimmer.

"Amu, I want to go in the water!" Ami whinned, and gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Ami, Theres no water around here." I said grabbing her hand in hope she wouldn't run off.

"Yes there is, sissy follow Ami!" Ami declared. I had no choice but to go and see Ami's delusion. Ami did have really sharp ears allowing her to hear the faint drizzel of water.

Soon enough a lake was in out sights. I was astonished at my sisters skill.

"Sissy see Ami found a lake!" Ami said cheerfully run towards it. It was almost crystal blue, and i could see the sun sets reflection in the waterthat gave it a light yellow tint. I looked closer to see a figure of someone by th lake getting ready to take off his shirt and jump in. We got in reach of a bush. I quickly grabbed my sister by the elbow and covered her mouth and we hid behind it. The guy had spiky aburn hair. He looked really fit, but it seemed to look like he had a horrible day. His eyes where emarld green and sparkled in the new moon light yet they where giving off hints of dissapointment and sadness.

I let go of my sisters mouth. "Nii-san are we spying on that cute guy?" Ami whispered. She questioned me she could see my eyes was locked on him.

She shook me slightly. "Huh? What oh, yeah so keep quite alright?" I asked a one way question looking back at him. He was taking off his shirt making me blush a dark crimson red. I reached onto my side not taking my eyes off the aburn boy. I opened my bag in search for my water but in stead my pepper spray unexpectly dropped out of my bag making a huge,

**THUNK!**

On the ground I whinced when i heard the sound. I heard footsteps coming over, i automatically knew it was the boy. I positioned myself to make it look like Ami fell ontop of me. He quickly saw my situation.

"Oh my god are you okay?" He said reching out a hand to help me up, he still didn't have his shirt on. I blushed slightly but he didn't seem to notice.

"Y-Yeah, Thanks." I said taking his hand. Ami watched, she had never seen me so happy before. I always was hit on by guys since I was little and not one had made me look or feel this way.

Once I took his hand he pulled me up I looked into his emerald eyes. I got lost not finding a way out.

**Kukai's POV**

I heard a loud THUNK! And quickly ran over to see a _really_ pretty girl about my age and girl who looked about 8-9. I noticed she had fallen and automatically reached out my hand. When I was helping her up my eyes met hers they where beautiful and honey-colored. Something was... _different_ about her. I got this really weird feeling inside me. I couldn't tell what feelings they where. I hadn't EVER exsperinced them before.

Soon enough our gaze got broken by the beautiful pink haired girl.

"G-Gomen!" She said slightly blushing.

"Its fine. Are you hurt?" I asked concerned and all she did was shake her head.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but what's your name?" I asked trying not to pry to deep. I could tell by the look in her eyes the girl didn't have the perfect day. I didn't ethier I found out that my grades got worse. And when my grades get worse it means no more soccer.

"Oh sorry Im Amu, Hinamori Amu." Amu said gazing at the ground.

**Amu's POV**

I Said my name and looked at the ground. I then felt a slight tug on my shirt and realized it was Ami, she was telling me to say her name.

"Oh yeah sorry, this is my little sister Ami." I said patting her head gently she then ran over to Kukai and hugged his legs. I tried to pry her off but her grip just got tighter.

"Sorry about her, she loves people." I replied still tugging at Ami.

"Oh it's fine i love little girls!" He said with a big goofy grin. "Oh, I just noticed how weird that sounds! Haha" He chuckled slightly, blushing a little.

After a long silence, I decided we should get back before a parents arrive.

"Well we got to go! Thanks for your help though." I said waving and quickly skipping off Ami's hand in mine. My heart was beating really fast I knew that some feelings where there, but how I just met the guy!?

-Dreams: Hope You like the chapter remember to R&R and expect another chapter tonight! Ta ta for now :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Dreams: Hiyo! Where do I begin? Oh ya thanks for your support and don't forget to R&R! I don not own Shugo Chara just this story! Okay que the story!**

**Amu's POV**

Today was the first day of school for Ami and I. We aren't rich, but our parents where actually good...for once. It ends up that one of their drinking buddies was the Vice Principal at our school and we got free enroll-ment. I was actually nervous because i had to be outgoing for once in order for everyone to like me. So, with that coming I decided to change my style. Instead of the ' 2 Shoes' look i changed it into the 'Cool & Spicy' look. I wore the normal uniform except for some pink plaid leg-warmers, and I threw the outfit around a little on my body. Also instead of the normal always wearing my hair down I know put it up in a high-ponytail with a pink 'X' clip holding it up.

I made my way to the door with my sisters hand in mine. We didn't bother saying goodbye to our parents, because like always they where both passed out in their bedrooms. I could sense my sisters anixousness. Her hand was slightly shaking in mine. This was our first time in a diffternt school.

"Ami, it will be okay! If you need anything come get me! Okay?" I said reassuringly but still even in my head I had insecurities. It was always just us, Ami didn't make friends easily ethier but we both deicded this year that was gonna change.

"Onee-chan do you think I will make friends?" Ami said looking down. Her bangs covered her eyes.

"Of course! You will you're really likeable now just be confident!" I said giving her a big thumbs up and a wide grin.

5 minutes later we arrived at the front gates of our school. We walked through hearing whispers from the crowd of boys and girls. I decided that that's when I would put my act on I took my bag and slung it over my back and stuck up my chin. I could tell it was gonna be a long day but, I still had confidence.

**Kukai's POV**

I got to school and sat down in class. A ton of my fan girls gathered around me. I still couldn't shake the image of the girl from a few days ago. She was different from all these girls.

"Kuuuuuukai! You're so cute and amazing! Whens you're next soccer match?!" I heard one of the girls scream.

"I don't know yet but, you're so invited!" I said giving my signature 'thumbs up' and a goofy grin. Then my best friend Nagihiko pushed through

"Hey! Did you hear theres a new transfer student!? I've heard shes really pretty!" Naghiko said nudging me with his elbow.

"Is that so? Cool" I said some what grinning but half was fake. I just wanted to see her. To see Amu! I didn't even tell her my name!

"All right class we have a new transfer student coming in today so make her feel welcome!" Our teacher said grinning.

Then the class room doors opened, and out came... AMU!? I saw her stand next to the teacher, she scanned the people then her eyes locked with mine both her and my eyes widened.

"A-Amu?" I said my voice slightly shaking because of shock. I had no idea the transfer student was her!

**Amu's POV**

"A-Amu?" Said the boy I saw that night at the river, know that I think about it I never got his name.

"Eh?! You?" I said my face tightening.

"Settle down you 2 Okay Hinamori take the seat next to Souma-kun. Souma raise your hand!" The teacher said sternly. Soon enough the guy I met the other night rose his hand. I guess Souma is him.

Whispers flew through the class as I walked to my seat.

"Hi..." I said slightly blushing Souma-kun still looked shocked but came back to reality once I repeated myself.

"Oh, sorry hey!" He said cheerfully. He seemed happy to see me. I was glad, because deep down I was happy to see him.

"When we met I didn't get the chance to ask what your name was, so what is it." I said slightly chuckling.

"Oh, sorry right Im Souma Kukai!" He said giving me yet another goofy grin. This one seemed to have a little bit of smirk to it.

"Okay well it seems well will be going to school together Kukai-kun!" I said giving him another goofy grin back.

-**Dreams: Okay sorry if it ended bad there wasn't another way to end it sooo yeah! Sorry I didn't post another chapter last night it got to late! Anyways plzz R&R! Ta ta for now :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dreams: Hey guys! I'm so sorry that it's been longer then expected! Forgive meh!**

**Amu: Yeah better be! -Hmph-**

**Dream: Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! (I say bowing awkwardly)**

**Amu: I was begining to think you forgot about us!**

**Dreams: Nope just busy again gomen!**

**Kukai: Dreams does not won anything from Shugo Chara maybe in her dreams but never literally sadly!**

**Amu's POV**

We wnt to 3rd period and I walked up to the front to get introduced to the class. Yet again! Ugh It's annoying!

"Take the seat next to Souma." She said gesturing her hand towards Kukai. Lots of girls started grouning. They also shot me glares. Trust me they would of killed me if stares was obviously popular with the girls.

"Sensai! She's a loseeer I should sit next to my Kukai-kunnnn~!" One girl with red locks of hair that where formed into curls said. She was wearing slutty clothing, a red top that stopped just before her belly button with the school blazer over and SUPER short black shorts. Her face looked like she went to a mannequin making shop and got stuck in the machine for a hour.

I ignored her but Kukai-kun seemed really pissed. "I'm NOT your Kukai-kun" He said his face slightly red from frustration. I decided to ignore it and sit down.

**(Skip to the end of class)**

Me and Kukai where gathering our things talking about how That girl who called me a loser has to big of a butt when she walked up to us.

"Speak of the freaking devil..." I murmmered under my breathe. I was trying to not pick a fight this early in the day.

"Kuuuuukai-kun~~" She wailed loud enough for someone who was deaf to hear her. "Come eat with me! Let's ditch this loser!" She said glomping onto him. She rubbed up and down his chest.

"Ewe no! And she isn't a loser!" He said pushing her off. He then grabbed my hand and we raced down the halls, we where dodging creepy fan girls. I couldn't blame them Kukai was beautiful! She wouldn't go to the lengths of that other slut, but she agreed with her. We took the stairs up onto the roof, we sat in the back by the vent so we could rest our backs.

One of the sleeves on my school uniform rolled up a little reveiling my scars from cutting. A few mounths ago I thought that i shouldn't live and tried to commit suicide. It failed. My parents just hated me more after that. That didn't stop me from cutting though. Soon enough it became more of an addiction. People didn't know what my life was like. Along with just my parents being total drugies, I always had the worst of luck.

**Kukai's POV**

I looked down while I was leaning down to sit and saw that Amu's arm was almost completely covered in scars. Some where fresh others wher just now ealing over.

My face furrowed and I cringed at the thought of her doing that to herself. I didn't want to approach her about it just yet though. "So what'd you get for lunch?" I asked with a somewhat fake smile on.

""Hmm, I have my bento!" She said looking up with a small smile on her face.

**Amu's POV**

"Kukai?" I asked looking at the ground nervously. I wanted to know why he was so popular so I figured I would just ask him up front.

"Yeah?" He answered his eyebrows furrowed into a questionable look.

"Besides you being good looking why are you so popular?" I said now picking my head and looking into his eyes. My eyes had hints of curiosity and envy in them.

"Oh, that. I didn't really ask for it but my uncle owns a huge music indistory called Souma's Music. Creative name right? Well anyways girls just want me because I AM popular not for me." He said looking to the side. I could tell it was somewhat hard to talk about.

"Oh! I've heard of them!" I said jumping to my feet in excitement. "Don't worry Kukai-kun I will like you for you not because your rich or your looks!" I said quietly dropping on my knees looking into his sparkling emarald green eyes. I gave him a big genuin smile.

"Thanks Hinamori!" He said now looking back at me.

"Kukai-kun! Call me Amu for Pete's sake!" I said angirly shaking my head and waving my finger.

Then the door burst open to reveal an angry girl. She had long blonde hair in pigtails as the cascated down her hips. It swayed as she walked.

"Utau?!" Kukai shouted in confusion

-**Dreams: Okay cliffy! Bwahahahaha!**

**Amu: Don't...Just don't**

**Dreams: Whatever! Hope you liked it please keep reading and also R&R plx! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Dreams: Hey sowwy its been soooo long! I've had lots of scawy school work. So please forgive me and I will be posting way more often now so look forward to it!**

**Amu: Sounds...ok I guess.**

**Kukai: Damn ok.**

**Nagi: Dreams does not own Shugo Chara! Enjoy the chappie!**

**Amu's POV**

"Utau!?" Kukai said with an over dramatic face on.

The girl supposively named Utau swiftly walked up to me. _Oh, shit what's she gonna do?! _I thought hyperventolating.

"Are you Amu Hinamori?" Utau asked with a stern face. Her eyebrows furrowed. Her eyes where glazed with hatred but behind I saw sadness.

"Y-Yes." I replied. _Damn why'd I have to studder?_ I said I wouldn't use my Cool & Spicy mask but it kind of kicked in. I stood up and looked her straight in the eye. "What's it to you?"

Utau looked stunned, so did Kukai. Apparently no one had the balls to look at her like that. She looked appauled. "What? Do you know who you're talking to?"

"An egotistical bitch?" I stated sending daggers at her with my eyes.

"Uh! I have one thing to say to you, Kukai is MINE! Don't forget it!" She turned ar ound her hair getting in my face as she walked away triumphently in her pink high heeled stelletos.

When she left and shut the door I loosed up. I looked over to see Kukai with a huge grin on his face.

He walked over to me happily. "Oh my god! That was awesome! No one has EVER talked to her like that!"

"Really? Why not?" I turned to face him with a questioned look.

"Only because she just like the most popular singer right now!"

"EHH?" I yelled with a befuddled look.

"Well you're not from around here so I guess it would make sense for you not to know." Kukai said nodding his head to himself.

"Awww, damn it why did my 'Cool & Spicy' facade have to come on!?" I questioned sinking to my knees. "Shes proabaly gonna tell EVERYONE that i'm weird or something!"

"Awee don't worry 'bout it you have me!" Kukai replied giving me a huge grin and another one of his signature thumbs up.

"Thanks, Kukai it means alot really. By the way why did she say 'Kukais MINE!'?"

"Oh, that right well you see... shes my ex." Kukai said turning around trying not to make eye contact.

"Wow, I see how good you are at judging charcter." I stated

"I know i know, but at the time she seemed really nice and compassionate!"

"Yeah, I bet you it was just a mask covering her true colors."

"Okay well how about I introduce you to some of my good friends." He said trying to change the subject "Oh did I forget to mention I'm apart of a club called the guardians? We're apart of a sort of student council i guess you could say."

"You failed to mention that! Anyways sure I would love to meet them!" I said getting up off my knees. We headed towards the doors as I dusted off the dirt from my plaid skirt.

We raced down the halls of the school. We made it outside to a full glass globe lokking building. We went up to the ginormus doors and carefully we went in.

"Woah..." I said my jaw dropping. Inside was a foutain in the middle with flowers filling up half the space. Then smack dab im the middle was a canapi with a table with 4 people sitting in the chairs. One girl was very petite and had long flowy blonde hair with a brown head band to put style into her hair. She had beautiful sun colored eyes almost identical to mine. She had creamy white skin and the perfect complection. She was reading gag manga but she seemed pretty serious.

The other girl had chest length brown hair tied up into ponytails. On the sides to hold up her hair where to big red bows. Her eyes where carmel colored and she was sitting eating candy. wrappers surrounded her showing she had been eating alot.

One boy had long purple hair(even longer then the first girls hair) that went below his knees. He also had sun colored eyes. He seemed nice elegant and was sitting drinking tea like a gentlemen.

The last guy had short blonde hair. He was charmingly pretty but not my type. He had beautiful maroon colored eyes. He was sitting doing paper work. I was shocked at how amazing it looked and not to mention the beautiful people they call the 'guardians'

"Yo! Guys this is Amu Hinamori she just transfered here." Kukai waved at his friends as we amde our way up the stairs to the canapie.

"Hi, call me Amu." I stated waving feeling pretty self concious. I was tring to keep my sleves down so they wouldnt see my scars so it came off as an awkward wave.

"Hello Amu-chan it's nice to meet you" the blonde haired boy said. "I'm Hotori Tadase, you can just say Tadase if you want."

"HI AMU-CHII you can just call Yaya, Yaya!" Yaya tugged on my shirt in reassurance.

"Hi, Amu-chan I'm Nagihiko call me Nagi for short." Nagi perked up and shook my hand and smiled sweetly.

"Mashiro Rima." Rima said not looking up from her manga. The guaridans sweat-dropped.

"Sorry she dosen't look nice when you first meet her but shes actually really caring and funny." Nagi said nudging Rima.

"Pfft, yeah right." Rima retorted resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

Kukai laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head.

**Kukai's POV**

"Rimaaa, you're suppose to make people laugh not be a rude hot-head!" KusuKusu stated shaking her head.

"Hey was it just me or did you guys hear something just now?" Amu asked.

I was flabbergasted! Could her would be self be born soon? I looked at all the other guardians their faces where all etched with shock and curiosity. I guessed it showed because Amu seemed worried.

"What? Did I sound that crazy?" She asked quietly. Making me come back to reality.

"Oh, what no. Deffinately not." I said grogily.

"...Okay."

"Amu if anything weird happens will you call me?" I asked happily.

"Uh, um yeah sure why not." After that we exchanged phone numbers.

Can't wait to see what her Chara is like!

-**Dreams: Okay hope you liked the chapter I will update soon already working on chapter 6! Yay! Don't forget to R&R! Ta ta for now! :P**


End file.
